saling melengkapi
by Reasta
Summary: Balada keseharian Hiroto dan Denki. College!AU. #SariRoti #Herosensei


**saling melengkapi**

 **Assassination Classroom belong to Matsui Yuusei & My Hero Academia belong to Kouhei Horikoshi. I do not own anything.**

 **#SariRoti #Herosensei**

 **OOC, College!AU, humor garing, tidak baku, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

「godain cewek」

Kedua pemuda sejenis namun beda rupa ini lagi-lagi menongkrong menghabiskan waktu di kafe tempat kerja sohib dekat pemuda pertama yang memiliki nama Isogai Yuuma.

Topik yang mereka bawa setiap pertemuannya sama sekali tidak berfaedah, yang ada keduanya selalu berakhir mendapat pukulan gratis dari nampan milik Yuuma.

"Psst, _bro_. Cewek yang itu cantik deh, godain kuy, siapa tau kecantol!" Denki bersuara. Menunjuk ke salah satu pengunjung tanpa sopan santun.

Yang lebih muda menggeleng cepat, "Nggak ah, gue keburu capek. Baru aja diputusin sama cewek yang kemaren," Hiroto menghembuskan napas kesal sambil mengaduk jusnya kasar.

"Oh ... ya udah, gue aja ya. Doain gue selamat!" hanya dibalas anggukan asal-asalan oleh Hiroto karena _mood_ nya yang sungguh buruk. Namun diam-diam ia cukup penasaran apa reaksi yang akan didapat Denki.

Baru saja terpikir―ia sekarang sudah melihat pemandangan dimana Denki habis babak belur dicium oleh kepalan tangan (yang diduga) pacar si perempuan.

"Pfft―ahahahaha! Lihat wajahmu Denki!" tak kuasa menahan, tawa biadab terluncur begitu saja dari Hiroto. Bukannya membantu sohib malah menertawakan.

Dari meja kasir, Yuuma hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah kedua kenalannya―yah, setidaknya hari ia tidak perlu membawa nampannya, karena Denki sudah merasakan ganjaran.

「film porno」

"Eh, cuy! Lo ada film porno baru gak?" tabokan keras dipunggung diterima oleh Denki. Yang ditanyai hanya mendengus.

"Kerjain maket lo sana! _Deadline_ bentar lagi," pandangan Denki kembali terarah pada layar laptop. Jari-jari memencet _keyboard_ dengan beringas.

"Kerasukan apa lo sampe rajin begini?" seenaknya Hiroto menempelkan punggung tangan ke kening Denki.

"Anjir, bukan gitu! Gue jera kena semprot dosen gara-gara makalah gak kelar!"

"... Oh. Gue minggu kemaren juga gitu sih."

"Gak jera cuy?"

"Ya nggaklah! Santai gituan mah. Omong-omong lo beneran gak ada _download_ film porno baru? Butuh buat ngasup nih," blak-blakan sekali ucapanmu Hiroto. Beruntung saja mereka sedang berada di kos-kosan yang para penghuninya sudah tau betul tabiat keduanya.

"Terserah lo deh, ntar gak lulus baru tau rasa!" Denki menyumpahi kawannya, tetapi jari-jarinya sibuk bekerja untuk meng _copy_ file tidak senonoh yang diminta.

 _Flashdisk_ diterima oleh Hiroto, "Nih, genrenya doyanan lo."

Dua jempol diberikan Hiroto dengan senang hati, senyum lebar ia tunjukkan, "Aih, lo emang sohib paling _best_!"

Denki memutar mata, "Giliran gini aja lo baru bilang gue sohib, kemaren waktu kena gampar pacarnya tuh cewek lo malah ngetawain!"

Hiroto tertawa hambar, dalam hati ia sedikit merasa bersalah "Soal itu maaf deh, gue khilaf. Habisnya waktu itu muka lo _hilarious_ banget."

"Iyain aja deh, biar cepet."

"Oh, sudah jam segini. Gue balik ke kamar ya, mau ngasup, makasih ya Ki, lo emang yang terbaik!" satu tabokan penuh suka diterima kembali oleh Denki yang tidak memerdulikan. Terserah sajalah, Denki pasrah.

Seminggu kemudian, Hiroto datang mendobrak paksa pintu kos Denki, dengan wajah kusut.

"Lo kenapa?" Denki bertanya tanpa dosa.

Hiroto mengacak helaiannya kasar, "Ck, gue gak lulus mata pelajarannya Pak Gakuhou. Ya masa gue harus ngulang pelajarannya semester depan?!"hipokrit. Hiroto tau benar apa jawabannya.

"Lagian sih kenapa juga waktu itu gak ngerjain maket tapi malah nonton porno, salah sendiri 'kan? Mana Pak Gakuhou _killer_ pula, mampus deh lo! Emang lo mau dikasih makan lipan gara-gara gak lulus mulu di mata pelajarannya dia?" baik sekali mulut Denki menyumpahi Hiroto. Senang sekali ia melihat sohibnya menderita.

Intinya jangan pernah sekali-kali abai dengan tugas demi menonton porno, sesungguhnya mendapat nilai E a.k.a tidak lulus dari dosen _killer_ itu sebuah mimpi buruk.

「akhir bulan」

"Bro, uang di dompet lo sisa berapa?" Denki membuka suara, wajahnya sungguh miris.

Hiroto membalas dengan nada masam, "Cuma tinggal lima ribu, gue baru dikirimin uang jajan tiga hari lagi, gimana caranya gue hidup!?" sungguh dramatis. Padahal tidak makan empat puluh hari asal minum air putih saja masih bisa hidup kok.

"Uang gue juga tinggal sepuluh ribu, ludes untuk beli bahan," Denki terdengar putus asa.

Sesaat kemudian keduanya berpandangan, lalu sebuah senyum mengembang lebar.

"Sip, kita gunain cara itu aja buat hemat," anggukan diberi secara bersamaan, demi kelangsungan hidup.

Lalu keduanya berakhir memakan sebungkus mie instan di mangkuk yang sama, suara tetes hujan yang nyaring mengiringi menambah tinggi nafsu makan.

Dalam diam keduanya berlomba-lomba untuk mengambil bagian mie paling banyak, seruputan kuah terdengar begitu menggoda, dan tidak sampai sepuluh menit, semangkuk mie yang dimakan bersama pun tandas habis. Beringas sekali.

"Lo masih lapar gak, Ki?" Hiroto menatap sedih mangkuk kosong dihadapannya, walau sudah diisi, tetap saja ia merasa lapar―oh ayolah, mie dua bungkus saja ia masih merasa kurang, apalagi hanya sebungkus, dibagi dua pula!

"Jangan bilang lo mau nambah lagi?" nada curiga jelas-jelas terpampang.

"Yaiyalah! Gue masih lapar banget. Kuy, beli sebungkus lagi ... kali ini aja!" Hiroto mati-matian memohon agar Denki luluh.

Tak kuat dengan wajah memelas Hiroto, dengan amat-sangat terpaksa Denki mengiyakan. Toh, tidak begitu buruk jika mereka kelaparan hanya satu hari.

Berniat beranjak untuk membeli mie instan di warung Mpok Nemuri diujung gang, ponsel Denki berkelip pelan menandakan sebuah notifikasi. Dibacanya sesaat, lalu setelahnya ia berteriak kegirangan karenanya.

"Hiroto, emak gue baru ngirimin uang bulanan! Kuy kita beli bakso aja, cukup untuk beli seporsi nih haha!"

Hiroto meneteskan air mata imajiner, "Wooogh, terpujilah emakmu dan dirimu Ki, gue turut bahagia!"

Keduanya berlari keluar kos-kosan ketika mendengar bunyi dari kentongan bakso milik Bang Hizashi, dan membeli seporsi untuk kembali dimakan berdua.

Indahnya berbagi, Denki senang, Hiroto kenyang. Keduanya seringkali saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

...

a/n:

yey! akhirnya bisa merealisasikan _headcanon_ tentang Maehara sama Kaminari ehehe. ansatsu/bnha banyak banget yang bisa di-anuin sih ;) walaupun pendek tapi diriku senang!

 _mind to review?_


End file.
